I Wish
by franciseily
Summary: In this little drama story teen Samantha tries to stand up for herself. While teen Mandi tries to make Samantha's life so miserable. Based on a true story. My story on how I got bullied.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello this story is not a fan fiction. This is a story with some real live events. Yes It's about my side of being bullied. I hope this story will inspire you to be strong and hold on. Thank you and enjoy :)**

* * *

** Chapter 1 I Wish **

Samantha storms into her room angrily. She picks up her diary and writes, " Dear Diary, I wish my life could be perfect now because at school I got bullied pretty bad. I just don't like it at all. On the way home from school I started to cry. It wasn't fun at all."

" Watcha doing?" asked Isabella, Samantha's younger sister.

" None of your business Isabella, now get out of my room **NOW!**" said Samantha angrily.

" Fine, fine, I'll get out. Hold your horses." said Isabella jokingly.

Samantha starts writing again in her diary, " I think Mandi is bullying me because she's jealous of me. That can't be cause she's pretty, popular, and she's pretty. I just can't think anymore. It-It's like she took everything away from me."

* * *

The next day Samantha went to school. was up the board writing down the announcements.

Mandi comes up to Samantha and says, " Hi Samantha your outfit looks pretty, pretty ugly. **HAHAHA!" **laughed Mandi.

" I don't care what you say Mandi." Said Samantha defending herself.

" Oh, I'm so scared of the most ugliest thing there ever was. **HAHAHA!" **insulted Mandi.

Tears ran down Samantha's face. She ran to the nearest restroom to cry. started to get worried.

" Class, do you know anything about Samantha. She's still in the restroom and I'm getting worried." asked worriedly.

" Oh, Mrs. she went to the restroom because she's so scared about peeing in her pants." answered Mandi.

" Well that's okay. She can just get a new pair of pants from the front office." explained .

walked over to the restroom where Samantha was in. Knock on the door and asked, " Samantha, are you okay?"

" Um, y-yes. _ I'll be right out!" Samantha said nervously.

" I just want to have a little talk with you, okay?" asked .

Samantha quickly dried her eyes so can't tell that she had been crying. Samantha open the door and in the corner of Samantha's eyes she can see Mandi smiling in a nasty way.

* * *

** A/N: So that is the first chapter of ****I Wish****. More chapters to come soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So we're at chapter 2 of I wish. I've been working on this story for almost two years now. I can't wait til I get done with this story and resume on my other story.**

* * *

** I Wish Chapter 2**

" Yes, ?" asked Samantha.

" I just wanted to know if you're okay_ why are your eyes red?" questioned .

" Um I got something in my eye." Samantha answered quickly.

" Let me see_ there it's gone now." said wiping Samantha's eye.

" Never mind, ; I want to go back to class.

* * *

** ...**

" Okay class let's talk about bullying. Raise your hand if you ever got bullied?" asked the class.

Almost half of the class raised their hand and talked all at once. Samantha stay quiet. Mandi raised her hand and spoke, " I'm not raising my hand because I got bullied. I'm raising my hand because I know that I'm too perfect to get bullied." bragged Mandi.

" Young lady we do not brag about ourselves. That is very unlikable thing to do." scolded now.

* * *

** At dismissal time**

* * *

While Samantha is walking out to the car line Mandi came up behind her.

" Hey Samantha, do you want to come to my party. It's going to be a blast!" said Mandi exciting.

" Um, sure_ I would love to." Samantha replied.

" Okay great. Here's the invitation for the party. See you there." Mandi said in a hurry.

Mandi went inside her mom's car and Samantha stood there looking at the card Mandi gave her.

" I can't wait for the party. I-I think Mandi likes me now. Maybe she won't bully me anymore." Samantha thought. Samantha saw her mom's car pulled through the car line. Isabella popped out the open door.

" Hi, sis!" Isabella said surprising Samantha.

" Hi, Isabella." Samantha answered back.

" So how's your day, honey?" asked Samantha's mom.

" Oh mom it turned out to be the best day ever!" Samantha said happily.

" Well you're so jumpy today. What happened at school?" asked Samantha's mom.

" I got invited to Mandi's party this week." answered Samantha.

* * *

**A/N: So I had to revise this chapter again cause my puppy Perriewinkle chewed up my paper that had this chapter. I got so mad, but at least it's a little better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: its been and long time since i been on here but here chapter 3**

* * *

" Okay, do you have the information for the party, because if I don't I can't give you a ride there." asked Samantha's mom.

Samantha gives her mom the card for Mandi's party.

" Here it is, it saids everything." Samantha Answered.

That week Samantha's mom took her to the store to buy a dress, for Mandi's party. Samantha picked out the most beautiful dress; it was Royal Blue with little flowers across the neck line. Samantha went to the dressing room. When she put it on it took her breath away.

"Oh my goodness, its so pretty. I can't wait for the party!" said Samantha excitingly.

Samantha felt so happy, that her mom got her the dress. The party was only four hours away, and get ready for the party. When Samantha put the dress on, her mom thought that there was something missing.

"mmmmm…." thought Samantha's mom.

" What mom, is there something wrong?" asked Samantha.

" No, there is just a couple more things you'll need." answered Samantha's mom.

" What is it mom?" asked Samantha.

Just then Samantha's mom ran upstairs to get some nice diamond earrings and blue flower slippers.

" These are what you need to complete your outfit." said Samantha's mom calmly.

" Thanks mom, you're the best!" said Samantha thankfully.

A few minutes later Samantha's mom drove Samantha to Mandi's party. Mandi's house is a two-storied, white house with a bright red door. All of the other houses in the community is just all beautiful.

" Wow….. It seems like they have money." Samantha's mom said jokingly.

" Mom your going to embarrassed me." said Samantha embarrassedly.

" Oh, sorry sweetie just trying to make a point here." Samantha's mom explained.

" Okay, bye mom." said Samantha climbing out of the car.

" Bye, have fun!" shouted Samantha's mom, so Samantha can listen.

Samantha looked back at her mom and wave to her. She walked toward the door and rang the door bell. The door bell ring was like fairies dancing on flower tops. The door open, and Mandi is standing there welcoming Samantha. ( What Samantha doesn't know that Mandi is going to play a nasty trick on her.) Samantha walked inside the house, to Samantha it was like a castle.

" Everyone is upstairs in my room. By the way your outfit is really pretty, and I mean it." Mandi said nicely to Samantha.

"Okay thanks, this house is so beautiful." said Samantha in awe.

When Samantha walked in Mandi's room she saw Mandi's friends. Mandi's room is pink with Justin Bieber pictures and a poster. On top on her bed there's three wooden frames that says, believe, hope, and love.

" Wow…" Samantha said to herself.

" Samii, come over here." called Mandi.

" But, my name is Samantha?" questioned Samantha.

" That's your new nickname, you have to be cool to have a nickname. My real name is Amanda, but my nickname is Mandi, Janessa's nickname is Janii, and Tamyra's nickname is Tamii. So, you see all of us have nicknames and that means that all of us are cool." explained Mandi.

" Oh, cool! So that means I'm cool?" asked Samantha.

" Yah, your our friend now. Right girls." asked Mandi.

" Right!" said Janii and Tamii together.

" So, what are we going to be doing now Mandi?" asked Janii.

" We are going to make a movie." answered Mandi.

" Oh I love to act especially the supine scenes!" Tamii said moving her hands to her heart.

" Okay, so, lets start making the movie. I'm the detective, Samii you will be the killer, Janii and Tamii you're going to be the two people that gets killed. Now that everybody has a part lets get started!" explained Mandi.

Mandi, Janii, Tamii, and Samantha write down the script. Then they started filming the movie. Once they were done making the movie all of them could not wait to see the finish product.

It was 6:00 P.M. when the party was over. Samantha's mom picked her up with her little sister in the back.

" Hello dear, did you have fun at the party?" asked Samantha's mom.

" It was the best party ever. We talked about the cutest boys at school and we also made a movie!" Samantha said excitingly.

" A movie, I can't wait to see it." said Samantha's mom surprise.

" Me either!" said Samantha laughing.

Samantha's mom took Samantha and her sister to the mall so, they can watch a movie and have a quick diner. They walked over to the movie theater to get tickets to watch Tangled. When the movie was over they walked over to the dollar store. Samantha's mom got a photo book, her sister got a kitchen set for her dolls, and Samantha got a lip gloss and a slap bracelet.

" Thanks mom." said Samantha and her sister happily.

The following Monday Samantha was happy to go to school now, because she knows that Mandi won't bully her anymore.

" Hi Samii how was your weekend?" asked Mandi.

" It was great, after your party my mom took me and my sister to the mall and watched a movie." answered Samantha.

" What movie did you watched?" asked Mandi.

" Tangled! The best movie ever!" Samantha said happily.

" Oh my gosh, I love that movie. Did you know that Zachary Levi played Flynn Ride." Mandi said excitedly.

" Really, oh my gosh, I love him." said Samantha surprised.

" Well, you learn something everyday." Mandi said laughingly.

The two girls started laughing uncontrollably.


	4. Chapter 4

" Hey Samii do you want to sit with us at lunch?" asked Mandi.

" Yes, I would love to sit with you, buddy." Samantha said jokingly.

The students settled down to hear announce the announcements and birthdays.

" Class, lets sing happy birthday to Samantha." announced.

Everyone sang happy birthday to Samantha. After that Samantha got up to share something about herself, and about her birthday.

" I was born on May 17, 1997. I suppose to be born four weeks after my birthday but, I had heart problems. They had to get me out or I would have died inside my mom. Today I turn 12 and I love animals, drawing, dancing, and singing." Samantha said outgoing.

" Well happy birthday to you." said .

Samantha walked back to her seat and spoke again.

" Today we're going to do a lab. The lab is about silicone. Do you know what things are made out of silicone?" asked .

" Silly bands, some phone cases, and breast implants." answered Josh, the boy that Samantha likes.

" Well you know what some things are made from silicone, but now you'll learn the science behind it." said .

" Yes!" shouted all of the kids.

" Then you will love this lab, so gather around. Silicone is not made by man it's made from the earth. Silicone can take extreme heat and cold. Today's lab we're going to put the silly bands' in the pot, melt some chocolate and any kind of gum to make a silly band treat, But you can't eat the silly band it self, just eat around it. Please!" Mrs. Reallybadnow explained.

" Ohh awh, that sounds good." The class said awing.

" Now I want two groups. One group can go to the computers and the other group come with me to do the lab." explained .

The class made two groups. The group that Samantha is in went to the computer room. The computer room is filled with about forty computers. Thirty minutes later the groups switch stations. Samantha picked a multi-colored heart shape silly band with watermelon flavored gum. heated up the pot and pour water in. Once it reached the right amount of temperature put some silly bandz that the students picked and put the chocolate to melt it. Then she added the gum into the pot.

" Here you go Samantha your heart silly band. Hope you'll enjoy. Samantha here's some chocolate and some gum my birthday gift to you." said kindly

" Thank you very much, ." Samantha said thankfully.

" No problem dear. Now go have so fun!" said excitedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Samantha put the gifts in her backpack. she went outside and played on the playground with Mandi until it was dismissal time.

" Hey the video will be up soon so everybody can watch it." told Mandi.

" Thanks for the update." Samantha said while walking up her mom's car.

When Samantha went home she couldn't wait to go on the computer. While she watch the video she couldn't believe her eyes. Tears fell from her eyes. Why would Mandi do such a thing?Samantha really thought Mandi is her friend. All the video was all about herself with nasty images that Samantha couldn't think of. Mandi must of edit it so well that she made Samantha say that she's a nasty little whore. At the end of the video Mandi's character killed Samantha's character.

" My whole life is falling apart. I can't even think. Maybe it's better not to breathe anymore." Samantha stated.

That was the last thing Samantha ever said. Until one day a new boy from school talks to her.

" Hi, I'm Josh. Your in my class right?" Josh asked

" Um yeah, I am. I'm Samantha." Samantha answered shyly.

"I can see you like art. Do you like Disney?" Josh asked.

" Art and writing is my two favorite subjects. I love Disney." Samantha said with excitement.

The two became very fast friends. The more and more Samantha talked or hanged out with Josh. The more and more Samantha crushed on hm. Samantha never felt so happy in her life. Everyone thought they would be cute together. Anyway she liked him and he liked her. They are perfect for each other. Mandi became jealous when she heard that Samantha is happy again and that everyone thinks that Samantha and Josh should be together.( Don't worry Mandi got a scheme to make them fall apart)

**A/N: hi everyone i'm sorry that i took so long to finish. but the next chapter will be the last chapter. after i'm done i'll pick up on my other story. thanks for understanding. I GEEK WRITING!**


End file.
